The Prophecy
by Sharpsnout
Summary: Ever wonder how Merlin's tale fit into the wizarding world? Lets just say it started with two young wizards. The begining of a prophecy, one that would later save the wizarding world. Please RR


Disclaimer: ok technically the names from this are from the movie Merlin. However let me explain somthin. I received a review for my Full Moon fic wanting too know more about the Merlin angle. So here it is. I created a separate story for that and put it under Harry Potter cause it made more sense. At last in my own little world it did. Now I should explain something to you if you want you can read "Full Moon" for the entire story or read "Pair of Half Breeds" for more info on Dan and Cameron. But this works too. Merlin was the ancestor to Dan Tomas a friend of Harry Potters ("Pair of Half Breeds") his son Hawk was Dan's great, great, great, great, grandfather. Cameron was (here's where it might get confusing) Cameron's ("Pair of Half Breeds")great, great, great, great, grandfather. Confused yet? I was watching Merlin when I came up with this idea, what happened after Merlin and Nimue became young again? And how does Merlin fit into the world of Harry Potter. I hope I haven't confused you too much. If I have please review and tell me, I'm more then happy to answer any questions you may have. As for who I own and don't own, Cameron, Hawk, and Cameron's father are mine. Legends of Merlin and the characters from the movie Merlin belongs to their creators who isn't me. *bows* danke.

************************************************************************

                        Prologue 

            "Merlin are you sure that this is what you want to do?" The wizard Merlin lifted his wife Nimue's head gently.

            "My magic is fading, I thought that it was gone but I still have just a small bit. The only way to preserve that magic is to teach it to Hawk. He already posses the magic inside of him, I just need to awaken it."

            "And this is what he wants?"

            "Yes I have already discussed this with him he wishes to become a wizard. Its in his blood Nimue its his destiny." Nimue nodded tears filling her eyes,

            "I will not stand in the way of destiny."

            "We are moving far north very near to the highlands. A castle is already under construction. Its beautiful I am very sure you will be happy there." 

Not far from the castle of which Merlin spoke of, in a small village a small boy and his father began bringing in the small herd of sheep they used as their only source of income. The father closed the gate as the boy herded the last sheep inside. 

            "There" he said nodding "that be the last of them."

The boy nodded picking up a stone and tossing it across the moor. 

            "Father it seems to me that we have less sheep then we did this morning" The father stroked his long beard thoughtfully

            "Aye that be true my son. But there be more then just grass for our sheep to graze or water for them to drink. Out on the moor there be animals such as wolves and such." The father stopped and sat down on a stone. "Cameron I believe your old enough now to face your destiny."

            "Destiny?"

            "Aye, yonder over the hills through the forest and down the moor a spell lies a castle being built. They say its being built by the wizard Merlin himself."

            "A wizard?" Cameron said "but I thought they had all vanished."

            "See that tis where you be wrong me boy. There are a few wizards left not many though."

            "I still do not understand father how does any of this involve me?"

            "Cameron you may find this hard to believe, I myself still have trouble believing it. But Merlin is our kin. That makes you a wizard just like him and his son."

            "A wizard? Me?" Cameron said "But I cant do any magic how can I be a wizard."

            "You need training that's all. Now Merlin is going to start training his son Hawk to be a wizard. I want you to pack a few things and begin your journey to Merlin's castle. Tell him who you are, if he is truly great a wizard as they say then he shall know you are a wizard."

************************************************************************

So did you like? I know it was just a prologue but hopefully a good one. I just hope I got you hooked. Just tell me if I did or if you have any questions just review and tell me. *bows* thanks. 


End file.
